


Sacrilege

by ZoudiazZoe



Category: Ancient Egyptian Religion
Genre: Anubis (mention), Drabble, Future Fic, Hematophilia, Incest, M/M, Maybe a fic if I'm in the mood of, Murder, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoudiazZoe/pseuds/ZoudiazZoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But if something gave him more pleasure than killing all those believers and followers of his "splendid" nephew in the temple of him. It was taking a well-deserved retribution on the God of the (ironic) revenge and protection.<br/>Seth bit his lip with the satisfaction of seeing Horus lying in the middle of the pool of blood and bodies, naked and weak...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrilege

**Author's Note:**

> This just occurred to me a couple of months ago, I wrote it and now I wanted to share it. After writing how Hades raped Orpheus (but not really because of I turned Orpheus in a filty lil'whore... oops(?)) I just wondered how the relationship between Seth and Horus would be.
> 
> At first I wanted some angry sex (maybe I'll write it later) but then I said, naaaaaaaah! Let's rape Horus.  
> But to be honest, I've no idea how I wrote this, it just sort of happened.

Why? Because he wanted to do it, just like that, plain and simple. His hands were dripping crimson elixir, his chest and face stained with the same. If what he had done had been wrong, he could not care less. Just where was it stated that a God could not use their power to kill people to their pleasure? According to what his immortal mind recollected, absolutely nowhere. 

He licked with singular pleasure his index finger to immediately spit it out, mortal blood was dirty and disgusting, did not satisfy him in the slightest. For a slim second, he felt bad for Anubis, that evening the Lord of the Necropolis would have a lot of work to do... but he just didn’t care, in the end that bastard was not his even though Nephthys said otherwise. But if something gave him more pleasure than killing all those believers and followers of his "splendid" nephew in the temple raised for him, it was taking a well-deserved retribution on the God of the (ironic) revenge and protection.  
Seth bit his lip with satisfaction as he turned his attention to Horus, laid in the middle of the pool of blood and bodies, naked and weak, struggling to not shed any tears in front of him. It was truly a pity that Horus wasn’t a woman because then he would be certain he would have been impregnated with his sperm. And the pain of Isis and Osiris would be even more satisfying knowing that their baby would give birth to the bastard of the Great and mighty God of Violence and Disorder. But Oh, glorious luck! Horus was male and he could not bear his offspring.   
And still he does not care, he was satisfied. 

He couldn't wait to hear the cries of his sister about how her only son had been outraged by him; he already wanted to stand in front of his helpless twin and tell him, in full detail how he defiled the body of the pride of his life while laughing in his face. 

The sharp Hawk eyes looked at him with hatred and pain, so crystalline and weak that he fancied ripping them off and keeping them on a shelf to look at them whenever he wished to get aroused. His nephew's face was a poem which should be written on the walls of his rooms, and he wanted to take him again, wanted him again .... But the filth on the floor seemed to him so horrid he decided to turn around and come back to pay Horus another visit on other time, when there were no such mortal lymph around to make him feel dirty and degraded. It was a silent oath that Horus saw, in as much as the expression of terror that he offered was stimulating.....

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta Kit <3


End file.
